Silver Lining
by KingdomFlameVIII
Summary: Axel hates his dead end job managing Destiny Island's only off-season restaurant. But every cloud has a silver lining, and Axel's took the form of a cute, vertically challenged surf instructor. Unfortunately, this particular surf instructor was... male. Oneshot for Lazy. Elegance. Rated M for smuts and stuff.


**A/N **I really have no excuse. Like I'm serious. If this were my job, I would be so FIRED. Do y'all have ANY IDEA when this oneshot was due? July. Early July, I was supposed to have this done. This is the long-awaited award for **Lazy. Elegance**, who won my 100th reviewer contest for _Perfectionist, _and I want to thank her personally for being so damn patient with me. I would be pissed if I had to wait five months for a oneshot.

On a completely separate note, recently I came to find out that guys can't have multiple orgasms. They gotta wait like, a half an hour, which goes against basic fanfiction policy xD. I feel like, cheated. ALL I KNOW IS A LIE!

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts isn't mine, Disney isn't mine, heck even the basic story was made up by** Lazy. Elegance.** All's that's mine is the iteration and… stuffs…

* * *

The air conditioning was broken again. It was ninety-five degrees and still rising outside, and inside wasn't that much better. Cheap ceiling fans wobbled noisily around in their circles, threatening to unhinge and crash upon unsuspecting customers any second, yet they did naught but stir around the sweltering air.

But Tiana's Pub was the only restaurant on Destiny Islands that stayed open in the off season, so the remaining population came around for dinner anyway. The old wooden place was perched on a cliff, balancing mostly on stilts that looked ready to collapse and send it into the sea, and the prices were rising, and the food was iffy, but people still came around whenever they felt too lazy to cook their own meals.

For the moment, it sat undisturbed. The sea lapped against the wood placed meters below. The shallow creaks, coupled with the constantly running fans, were the only hints of movement in the deserted building. Sun leaked through the holes in the curtains, reflecting off enough dust particles to light up the entire dining area. Despite the age and decrepitude of the place, it was clear that the owner took great care of it. Every table was polished to perfection, and the floor was swept free of dirt and dust. The counters were all wiped down and the light bulbs changed regularly.

At 3:00 p.m., the sounds of a key jiggling in the locks could be heard, and the door swung open to reveal a young adult, already dressed for work. He had shoulder-length fire engine red hair, tied back in the mandatory pony-tail that all staff had to wear. Underneath each green eye, a small purple tattoo, partially hidden the black-framed, rectangular glasses he wore.

Axel was Tiana's godson, though he called her Auntie, and it was generally his job to open up for the dinner shift. It was also generally his job to close. He had a tidy little badge that said "assistant manager" but the staff and customers alike knew that he was the one to take care of the store front. Tiana was in charge of finances; Axel was in charge of the restaurant. The title hadn't been a free ride, like some believed. He'd been working since he was sixteen, and put every bit of it towards getting himself through culinary school.

At twenty-six years old, Axel was relatively well off. He owned a three-family apartment building, choosing to live on the top floor while renting out the other two at ridiculously high prices to tourists. The rent had paid for the house in no time, and now it paid the bills. Meanwhile, Tiana's paid for college. He could afford to keep himself fed and healthy, so in his own mind, he was a winner.

Now completely alone, Axel made his way around the room, taking down each chair from its table and dusting it off. He made sure each table had full ketchup, salt, and pepper. He knew that Xaldin wouldn't be long, so he fired up the grill. After the flick of one switch in the back of the room, all of the lights flickered on, the jukebox flashed to life, and the neon signs hanging over the bar went aglow.

He huffed in dismay at the silence. Silence meant no air conditioning. No air conditioning meant that trying to get customers tonight would be pointless. It might be late October, but the heat wave brought swarms of tourists back down to soak up the last of the sun. Other places would be open, temporarily.

Regardless of how much he tried to tinker with it, Axel just couldn't bring the cool air dispenser back to life. It would need replacing, just like the cushions in booth six would need replacing, and the curtains near table eleven would need replacing, and the bar stool all the way to the left would need to be reinforced.

Straightening back up, Axel pushed his slipping glasses back up the bridge of his nose, and made his way to the bathroom sink to get himself a cup of water. He sighed at his tired reflection, scolding himself for wishing he managed the seafood joint down the street rather than Auntie Tiana's bar, or for wishing to get out of this place and just start his own business.

Axel hated his job.

When he started working at Tiana's it seemed like a dream come true. Growing up, he knew it was what he wanted to do. He wanted to own a restaurant, because he loved food, and he had a knack for business. He was charismatic and worked well with people, and he liked nothing more than to see full, satisfied customers leaving, happy they decided to come out.

But that was then. Working at the decrepit bar now was just dreary. The place was gloomy, and Axel only ever saw the same old faces. The food wasn't what it used to be since they replaced the last chef, business was slowing down, and Axel seemed to be falling into a one-track, boring pattern. He didn't have as many friends as he used to, because he didn't go out like he used to, because everyone else's fun hours were his work hours.

The redhead shook his head at himself, reminding himself that every cloud, no matter how dark and stormy it looked, had a silver lining.

Axel's silver lining took the form of a blonde, vertically challenged surf instructor. Or, during downtime, a coach for the local high school's swim team. Equipped with a body that could stop a truck, wide blue eyes that could match even Destiny Island's best beach waters, there was no way to go wrong, right? Who doesn't like spying on bodacious beach babes every other night?

Axel was not so fortunate. This particular cute blond surf instructor was… male. He was a regular, coming to the bar as often as four nights a week. Despite rejecting Axel's frequent flirtatious behavior, Roxas—that was his name, Roxas—seemed rather fond of him. He'd often request Axel to wait on him if the redhead were not working the bar that night. Elsewise, when he _did _work the bar, that's where Roxas would hang out. It was like he did it purposely, just to put Axel though this horrific torturous bliss.

It killed him, yet if suddenly the blonde were to just _stop, _and never show his face again, it would be a million times worse. Axel probably wouldn't even bother keeping Tiana's place up. If it weren't for Roxas, he probably would have ran away to the lighthouse hotel pub when he first started feeling his discontentment—around a year ago.

As he began setting down placemats and silverware for every seat, Axel thought about his silver lining, and hoped that today would be one of the days he'd get to see him. In fact, often he hoped _every _day (save for Sunday, they were closed) would be one of the days he'd get to see Roxas.

"Hey, Axel," came a happy singsong voice from the door. It was Demyx, someone Axel had met on the job and had since become rather friendly with. Though he had a work ethic of zero, he was very good with people, so he was usually given the task of wandering around and making sure everyone was taken care of. If the night were extremely slow, he'd instead entertain the people who _had _shown up with some live music. Demyx could play every stringed instrument in existence.

When he entered the room, he noticeably spread himself out, slouching and fanning himself with one hand. "I know you like it hot," he complained, "But isn't this a little _too _hot? What's wrong with the A/C?"

"Broken," Axel replied wearily.

By 3:30, the rest of the staff had arrived and had the place open and running, and were waiting for the first people to arrive.

At four, the first people came in; a pair of old farts that liked to play chess in the back corner. Whether they didn't notice or didn't mind the heat, Axel didn't know. He just greeted them by name, led them on back to their usual spot and brought them their usual light beers.

Beyond that, it was pretty much just the typical crowd: tourists with small kids that were too tired to bother looking someplace else, people friendly enough with Axel to stay despite the heat, and the older folks who had their very specific, unbreakable schedules. A great deal of customers did walk out, but all in all, it was better than Axel was expecting.

Still, six o'clock, the hour at which they opened the bar, came and went, and there was still no sign of Roxas. Still, Axel kept his eyes glued to the door, even from behind the counter.

By seven, he was beginning to lose hope when the bell sounded, the door swung open, and in walked Axel's silver lining.

Today was one of the better days. In other words, Roxas was fully clothed. The worst days were the days where's he'd come in wearing nothing but swim trunks, a tank top that _barely _qualified as a shirt, since it looked more like netting, and flip flops. Those were days where he taught surfing lessons. Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays were those days. Yes, Axel had memorized them. It was a Saturday night, but one had to remember that it was technically the off season, even if Destiny Islands _felt _like a melting pot.

Which is why it probably wasn't the smoothest idea for Axel to say, "Is it just me, or did someone turn up the heat in here?" to an approaching Roxas.

"Can't imagine how it could possibly get hotter," Roxas pointed out bitterly, taking a seat closest to Axel, "Did you break a deal with the devil?"

"Very funny. The A/C is broken," Axel admitted. "You know, we could get out of here if you like—"

"Scotch on the rocks," Roxas cut him off.

Axel sighed and fixed Roxas his drink, wondering what the problem was today. See, Roxas ordered different drinks in accordance to his mood. Whether the blonde was aware of that or not, Axel wasn't sure, but the redhead by now had it down to an art. Bud Light Lime, the blonde's choice of beer, was for exciting days, or rather, days that _had _been exciting that he wanted to wind down from. Those were the days where he was talkative. Bud Light Lime was a social drink.

Happy cocktails like screwdrivers, daiquiris and mojitos equaled happy Roxas. He was also chatty on those nights, jabbering away about whatever it is he was so excited about. Examples, if Axel's memory served him correctly, included the day Roxas found out he was taking his team to Nationals, the day he moved out of his parent's house, and the day _after _his team landed third _at _Nationals. Those nights were rare, but Axel was particularly fond of them.

Gin and juice, jack and coke, or Mike's were for normal days.

Days where Roxas ordered straight, heavy stuff, like scotch, were the worst. Those were the drown-my-sorrows-in-alcohol-until-I-cry-and-pass-out-and-land-Axel-with-the-job-of-finding-me-a-cab-home kind of nights. Examples of nights like that included the day Roxas' brother died, the day the doctor found a tumor in his kidney (which, thankfully, was follow several weeks later by a strawberry daiquiri announcing that said tumor was benign) and the night Roxas' last girlfriend left him.

"Here," Axel said quietly, setting the little cup down on a coaster in front of Roxas. He checked up on the other two men at the bar before setting his elbows on the wood and placing his chin atop his hands right in front of Roxas.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked cautiously.

"I don't know," said Roxas. "I mean, I do, but I don't know if you're the right person to discuss it with. Then again, you might be perfect, I don't know. I'm so confused."

Axel was confused too, but he played it cool. "Hey now, I thought we told each other everything, Roxy."

"Please don't call me that," Roxas grouched. "Just because _you _tell me everything doesn't mean I do the same to you."

Axel snorted, "My life is boring. The only reason you know each and every thing that happens to me is because _nothing _happens to me. If I so much as break a shoelace, you find out, just because it's something to talk about. I didn't mean to set you off."

"S'okay," Roxas mumbled. "I was being mean. I _do _pretty much tell you everything, which is probably a little crazy of me, but… ah, fuck it." He let his head knock against the table once and lifted it back up again. "I think I might be gay."

This stopped Axel in his tracks. Might…be gay? How many times had Axel visualized this night in his head, scripting the conversation that would ensue between them? How many times had he wondered, hoped, but never believed, that this night would happen? What to say, what to say? Come on, Axel, think of something useful!

"There ain't no 'might' about it, kid, you either are or you aren't," was what came out, followed up by an instant inner facepalm. _That's it? Pull yourself together, man._ "Uh, I mean, why do you 'think' so?"

Roxas glared at him a moment, reminding him that he'd totally said the wrong thing and had totally not saved himself. "I got this friend," he said finally, swallowing the entire glass in one go. He kept talking while Axel worked on refilling it, "well, he's an ex student. But we still surf together sometimes. And anyway, he was in town today, and he said he liked me. Like he _really _liked me," Roxas added for further evaluation, "and he tried to kiss me. And sorta did. I don't know, it was quick and awkward cause I flinched but _there, _like. I turned him down, obviously. But when I looked back on it, I found that I was appalled and completely uninterested in him because he was a friend, and very young, and I still thought of him more like student, but not because he was a man. And all I thought to myself was, 'yeah, I kissed a man' and nothing else. No teeth brushing or mouth wiping or decontamination of any kind. Isn't that, like, weird? Don't most guys flip a lid?"

He stopped, waiting for Axel to reply.

"I dunno," said Axel carefully. "D'you think it's something you've been repressing? Like is it common practice to remind yourself not to think about men because you're straight?"

"Fuck if I know!" Roxas snapped, "How'd _you _figure it out?"

The question stumped Axel completely, because he'd never _actually _done any figuring at all. To this day, he identified as straight. The first night Roxas visited the restaurant, Axel was captivated and a little tongue-tied. He waited on him, flirting all evening and using the same lines he would on any of the sexy tourists looking for vacation "romance." None of them worked, obviously, but it hadn't been till later that Axel realized what he'd been doing _had _been flirting.

But it wasn't anything life changing. His sister Kairi with her masculine blitzball-playing boyfriend always talked about her "lady crushes" on hot celebrities, so Axel just figured he had a man-crush on the hot surfer and let it go.

"You're not gonna like the answer," he muttered.

He turned on his most charming smile, hoping that a joke might steer the blonde away from his question. He touched one finger to his lips and winked. "How bout you plant one right here and we'll see how gay you are?"

Roxas slammed his fist hard on the surface of the bar, causing the glasses to rattle and a few heads to turn. The look on his face made Axel fear for his life.

"Outside." He growled. "Now."

"DEMXY!" Axel shouted, attracting the young man's attention. "Cover me?" he mouthed, pointing down to his station. He and Demyx had long ago worked up a system in which if one should need to leave for any reason, whether it was an emergency phone call, a spontaneous stomach bug, or a regular Daisy Dukes, that they would cover for the other, and a fair trade-off would be set up some time later.

Demyx nodded once, and Axel allowed himself to be towed by the wrist out of the restaurant and over to the side of the building. The side, Axel noted, that had _less _rock coverage before dipping down to the depths of the sea. He sincerely hoped Roxas wasn't about to toss him in.

Only half the blonde's face was lit up, due to lack of streetlights in the ocean, but the light half looked almost murderous. If Axel's heart weren't beating a million miles a minute from fear—well it would still be beating a million miles a minute, because despite the severity of the situation, that expression looked positively sexy as fuck. It gave the impression that Roxas was dark and mysterious and wild and—a lot of other things Axel wasn't going to get into.

"Do not joke around about this stuff Axel!" Roxas hissed, giving him a good hard shove into the brick wall of the neighboring building. "This isn't just me going along with one of your odd little ploys to get into my pants! This is serious! This is my sexuality we're talking about. It's heavy stuff for me."

"Why?" said Axel. "I mean, if you were homophobic you wouldn't be spending almost every other night talking to _me. _You're not gonna give me the "I just can't believe it happened to me" speech, are you? Cause that's pretty freakin shallow if you ask me. This is 2012, not biblical times. We don't stone gays anymore."

"No," said Roxas, shaking his head. "No, it's not that. It's just… big for me, you know? It's unfamiliar territory! Maybe it didn't bother you any, so _excuse _me for being confused and worried. If I am—you know— it _is _gonna affect me. It's a big change from what I know."

"Awe, did I ruffle your feathers?" said Axel. He didn't know what possessed him to say it, as he was already treading very dangerous waters with Roxas as it was. Part of him just seemed to _crave _that anger, that goddamn sexy ass expression and that masculine growl that sounded almost passionate. He could dream about that voice.

Roxas growled in exasperation, took a quick step forward and fisted Axel's sleeves, and Axel knew that he was a dead man. He shut his eyes tight and waited for those strong-looking arms that he'd often fantasized about to throw him off the cliff and into the abyss below. _Goodbye Tiana's. Goodbye Demyx. Goodbye to a boring old life. Goodbye Roxas…_

Then Roxas was kissing him. He didn't know how it happened, but holy shit Roxas was kissing him. And he wasn't doing it halfway either. Like he was doing it _full out, _with tongue and everything! His fingers tightened around Axel's sleeves, and Axel instinctively brought his hands up to wrap around the smaller's waist. Maybe he'd be slapped for it in a minute, but damn if he wasn't going to properly enjoy the only kiss he'd ever gotten from Roxas.

And _damn, _was Roxas an amazing kisser. He was thorough and had _complete _dominance, something Axel had never before experienced, as he'd only ever kissed women. His tongue stroked and swirled all around and made Axel want to melt right into the wall.

They parted briefly with a very _wet _and sloppy kissy sound, and Axel barely had time to gasp, "So what do you—" before Roxas dove back in for another heated make out session.

When they parted again, Axel continued, "—think? You gay or what?"

But Roxas wasn't having any of it. He went back _again, _which was _almost _starting to get annoying, but Axel welcomed him nevertheless. He tasted like scotch and Roxas, which was actually way better than it sounded, and even though nothing about this was perfect, Axel savored every second of it. In fact, he feared he would lose control very soon.

"Because if you're not, you need to stop now!" he boomed, finally grabbing Roxas' attention. The blonde froze, staring at Axel with hard eyes, waiting for him to continue. "Cause I don't know about you, but I am getting incredibly turned on. Look, you said like two minutes ago that you weren't following my ploy to get into your pants. This might not be a ploy, but I still want in. Figure it out fast, before something happens that we're both gonna regret."

Roxas just stared at him without a word. Maybe he'd put himself into shock. Axel waited.

And waited. Hope was slowly diminishing. He figured it was as good a time as any to just give it up.

"Fine. I gotta back to work."

A hand shot out to grab Axel's wrist just as he was turning to leave. His heart skipped a beat as he turned back. Roxas was still giving him that hard, blazing look.

"My place," he said adamantly.

Axel knew that this was probably a terrible idea. He wasn't convinced that Roxas was as sure of this as he sounded, and he _certainly _wasn't prepared to let any kind of trust they'd formed slip away just because of one evening. Because even though Roxas could wake up in the morning and persuade himself that it was only because he was drunk, Axel didn't have that luxury. He couldn't share a laugh with the blonde over what they did in their wrong mind, because he was in his right mind. And then he'd lose his silver lining forever.

"Rox…"

"What? You said you wanted in, and I _want _you in," said Roxas, as though it were the simplest thing in the world, "If it makes you feel any better, I gotta bottle of red wine in my fridge that we can share so that in the morning, we can't have any regrets, even if we regret it. Deal?"

If Axel weren't already exceedingly credulous as a result of the whole "fuck me please" thing, he would have been astounded at how well the blonde could read his mind. He weighed his options. On one hand, Roxas had made an uncannily good offer. Free wine and a fuck? It sounded more like a date. A date that could provide a most exciting opportunity to get to know Roxas better. But on the other… in the morning, even if Roxas couldn't regret what had happened, what if he wanted to? And then he stopped showing up? It was a horrible prospect, to have to go to work every day for the rest of his miserable-ass life and never see Roxas again.

Was that something he was willing to risk?

"…deal," Axel said quietly.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You know, for someone who wasted so much time trying to get laid, you sure are shy," he said, crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah?" Axel challenged, testing the waters, "Kiss me again and we'll see who's shy."

The way Axel figured, if he could get around to second base in an alley without Roxas freaking out and running off, then they'd probably be good to go.

"Fuckin' finally," Roxas muttered, shifting up on his tiptoes to lip lock with Axel once more. In a way it was slightly more crazy and sensual than before, and it others it wasn't. This time around, Roxas had _chosen _to kiss him rather than acting on desperate impulse, so it more closely resembled kissing than just a sloppy tongue sandwich. But this time, Axel wasn't holding back. It was like suddenly he'd flared to life and his kisses were burning, unyielding, and full of passion.

Tongues moved together rapidly as Axel carefully changed their positions so that Roxas was the one up against the wall. While the blonde's arms immediately clasped up around Axel's shoulders, Axel let his hands roam. He started lightly, feeling around Roxas' sides, midsection, and hips. It wasn't until he felt little fingers tug out his neat little ponytail that Axel felt it was okay to turn up the heat a little. He began to sneak his hands up Roxas' shirt, exploring the beautifully contoured muscles he'd fantasized about.

He broke the kiss to move his lips to other desirable areas, like the neck and jaw. He covered every bit of skin he could reach with fiery kisses and at the same time, his fingers found perfect, pert nipples and gave them a bit of attention.

And Roxas still wasn't freaking out. There was heavy panting and maybe a little whimpering, yes, but no freaking out. Which encouraged Axel to try one more thing before committing himself to a night full of drinking and romping around the young blonde's apartment like it was New Years' Eve.

He, very intentionally and very thoroughly, ground his groin area, which was just erect enough to notice, right over Roxas' in one long, full motion. If that wasn't enough to scare him away from steaming hot manly mansex, which happened to be with another man, Axel didn't know what would.

Roxas' breath caught, but he didn't stiffen or move away. "You're not gonna… fuck me against… the _wall, _are you?" he panted, "I… thought I said… my place!"

"Just making sure," said Axel, feeling more than up to fucking against the wall, now that Roxas brought it up. "You sure you wanna go to yours? Mine's closer I bet."

He actually had no idea where Roxas lived, but his house was only a block away. Five minutes walking distance tops, four if they ran.

"_My place,"_ Roxas insisted. He was so rough and demanding, it took every bit of Axel's willpower to not just take him on the spot. But he resisted, swallowing sharply and extending his hand for Roxas to take if he so chose.

"Lead the way, then," he said impatiently.

Roxas smirked and pushed himself playfully off the wall. He took Axel by the hand (something the redhead had definitely _not _been expecting) and began towing him in the right direction. He kind of had a little bounce in his step and was humming, if Axel wasn't mistaken, "Dancing Queen," by ABBA. This was an enchanting, quirky side of Roxas that he'd never seen before. The transition from the cold, angry one of five minutes ago was a bit shocking, but Axel couldn't help but wonder if this is how he was outside of weeknights at Tiana's or if it was just an effect of the alcohol.

They rounded a corner and passed _right by _Axel's house. He was tempted to offer again, but he didn't want to seem like some crazy kidnapper or whatever. So he gazed mournfully for a moment but allowed himself to be lead further down the street. He passed the time by thinking about Roxas' lips. They were on his mind often enough as it was, but now he actually knew _exactly _what they tasted like and _exactly _how he liked to use them.

_Holy shit, this is really happening, _Axel realized. He didn't even know what to do with himself. All those exhausting nights of opening and closing, every time he thought he couldn't do it one more time, it was all suddenly worth it, just for this one chance.

He was so lost in thought that when Roxas stopped walking, it hadn't even registered to him until he'd taken a few extra steps.

"It's that one," said Roxas, pointing to a very plain-looking building. In comparison to the rest of the tourist-themed town, they were in a pretty shady area. It was the kind of neighborhood where, unless you knew from experience that it was harmless, you definitely wouldn't want to walk through at night. Roxas looked perfectly at ease, though, and Axel had a few friends nearby, so he didn't fret much.

"What are we still doing out here, then?" said Axel.

For someone so small who'd had two or three scotches only fifteen minutes ago, Roxas certainly didn't have any trouble getting them upstairs. Although Axel was sure they sounded like elephants thundering up the steps, Roxas hadn't stumbled once. One hallway and a few doors later, Axel was in a small, sparsely decorated little apartment. Although it was clearly an old building and not always the best taken care of, Roxas kept it extremely neat.

"Can you put your shoes over there?" Roxas asked shyly, pointing to a small rubber mat where a pair of the blonde's own flip flops were sitting. Axel shrugged and shuffled out of his work shoes. Things from here could go one of two ways: extremely comfortably, or extremely awkwardly. Of all the one night stands Axel had had in his life, in not one had they stopped to have a wine picnic. He wondered idly if Roxas had ever taken a girl home.

When he turned around, Roxas had two glasses between his fingers, and a bottle in the other. It didn't look cheap, but not really very expensive, either. It didn't really matter, Axel wasn't picky.

"How do you like, want to do this?" Axel asked, trying not to sound overeager, but not indifferent to Roxas' wishes either. "I mean, what we're doing isn't exactly the norm."

Roxas turned and went into the living room, motioning with his hands for Axel to follow. "Can we just, like, sit in here and talk about ourselves for a while? To be totally honest, my mom got me this bottle for my birthday and I've been trying to find an excuse to get rid of it for ages. I'm not really a wine person. When it's gone, we can fuck."

"Sounds like a plan," said Axel, smiling at Roxas' bluntness.

Roxas blushed and uncorked the bottle with shaky hands. Although there was a perfectly good vinyl couch against the wall, he sat right down on the hardwood floor and began pouring away. Axel sat down too, taking the cup Roxas offered him. He watched the blonde's face almost the whole time, trying to pick up any emotions or thoughts.

"So what do you want to know about me that you don't?" said Axel, taking a gulp. It was okay, but he wasn't looking forward to emptying the entire bottle. Hopefully he could distract the blond into a fit of raging passion before they reached that point.

"Hmm… is that color natural?" Roxas asked. He took a few strands of Axel's hair and twirled it between his fingers.

Axel snorted. "I was gonna say 'how bout you take my pants off and find out' but it seems kind of inappropriate at this point. Yes, it is. What about you? Are you a natural blonde?"

"You got me," said Roxas, "It used to be. If I don't go in the sun enough, it gets brown. But I hate it, it makes me look too much like my brother…" he trailed off. Axel knew his dead brother was a sensitive subject, "…so I put Sun-In in it every so often if I know I'm going to be spending time outside. Does that count as natural?"

"I guess," Axel replied, wondering how the fuck Roxas could have gone this long without realizing he was gay.

As the level of crimson liquid decreased within the bottle, the questions began getting sillier and more irrelevant. When there were only a few inches left, they started getting extremely suggestive, and Axel and Roxas started getting extremely tipsy.

"Ever jacked off in front of someone before?" Roxas asked from behind his glass. He had been giving Axel with quirky little smirk for the last twenty minutes now, and if it weren't really darn sexy, it would have bothered him a lot. Because even though they were supposedly talking about themselves, he still could not for the life of him figure out what was going on in that blonde's head.

"I don't _think _so…" Axel replied, racking his fuzzy brain for some kind of memory of doing something like that, "Not from finish to start—that is, I was gonna say, I meant start to finish!" he laughed awkwardly, "but like, I never got caught by my _mom _or anything. Hmm… naughtiest place you've ever done something, well, naughty."

"My friend's bathroom floor," said Roxas, shrugging, "It was only for like, five minutes though, cause his parents came home, and he only had one bathroom. So me and the girl I was hooking up with got dressed, went down the hall, and finished on his bed…" his eyes suddenly darted away from Axel, "_While _my friend and his girl were still in the room…"

Axel paused, and then the room was filled with his uncontrollable and boisterous laughter. Roxas was trying to make an angry face, but Axel could spot the smile seeping through from a mile away and soon, he was laughing too. They laughed for a long while, until at last Roxas asked that dreaded question, the question Axel had, in his right mind, desperately hoped he wouldn't ask.

"What made you realize you were batting for the wrong team?" he asked as Axel finished telling a funny story about one of his ex-girlfriends. "I mean, you really don't seem all that gay at all. You never wear accessories, and I don't think I've ever heard you use the word 'fabulous.'"

"A bit stereotypical, aren't we?" Axel deflected, hoping maybe it would deter the topic. "You don't act the part either."

"Yeah but, I kind of do?" Roxas admitted like it was a question. "I don't know, more than I think you do anyway. But yo, you keep not answering. When'd you realize it?"

Axel took another drink; he was gonna need it. "Promise you won't kick me out if I tell you? I'm not going to be able to make it home."

"Is it that bad?"

"Yeah."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "I bet it's not. Oh, go on then. I promise I won't kick you out."

"You did," Axel blurted quickly.

"Excuse me?"

"I identify as straight. Never had any kind of relations with a man. To date, you're the only one I've ever had a crush on. Ever wanted to sleep with. Ever had even the _slightest _sexual inclination towards. So I guess I'm just kind of pansexual? I don't know, I just never questioned it!" he cried defensively, even though Roxas hadn't even said anything, "I just saw you and thought you were the cutest darned thing in the world, okay? Please don't hate me!"

He couldn't be sure, but he thought he was sort of cowering. He definitely wasn't looking at Roxas. At this point, it felt more like he was acting than living. His words were way too dramatic to be taken seriously. That much was verified by Roxas' loud snort.

"Is that all? _Man, _I was expecting to hear a story about like, landing in bed with a drag queen or something. I mean, that's flattering and everything but you are _so _boring!" he laughed, rocking back and forth with his arms around his knees. "Last question: Can we have sex now? I think we're both hammered enough to call it a night."

Axel blinked, not completely sure of what happened. Roxas…didn't mind? He'd turned a guy gay for him, _specifically _for him, and he didn't mind? He must have been looking at Roxas like he had three heads because the blonde just smirked and smacked him playfully. "Damn, you're so useless when you're shocked. Guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

Without waiting for whatever stuttered response Axel may or may not have come up with, Roxas climbed into his lap and pressed their lips firmly together, then, without waiting, slipped his tongue between the redhead's lips and back out again, a teasing little taste, a challenge. A challenge that Axel had full intent of accepting, just as soon as he could get his brain to function. _Roxas… kissing. Kissing…Roxas? Not mad, just sexy go motherfucker what are you waiting for?_

Enthusiasm renewed, Axel pushed his lips against his living fantasy with everything he had. His hands caressed the young man's sweet, warm face, while he could feel smaller hands grasping onto his waist. Axel angled his head in a much more satisfying way to be kissing and let his tongue slide out, meeting another inside Roxas' hot, wet cavern. He didn't realize he was leaning too much into it until he and Roxas both hit the floor. He was going to break away to apologize, but the blonde just giggled in a way that turned Axel on _way _more than it should have and wrapped his arms around the redhead's shoulders.

Now that he was over the shock of not being rejected, Axel was perfectly in his zone and ready to make the little blonde _scream. _With a feel of confidence (admittedly maybe a little bit of overconfidence, since there was alcohol involved) Axel bit down on the crook of Roxas' neck, _hard. _The effect was immediate. Roxas cried out as his voice broke, arching up into Axel and raking blunt fingernails down his back. A musical cry like that went straight to Axel's groin and he was embarrassed to discover he was already half hard. And with the way they were pressed together, it wouldn't be long before Roxas discovered it too.

But when he pulled back, he saw that the blonde was looking at him with hazy, half lidded eyes. As they made eye contact, Roxas winked and ran a wet tongue along his upper lip. Clearly he'd noticed, so Axel made things simple.

"Bedroom?" he asked breathily. Roxas nodded immediately. "Show me the way."

Things from there escalated pretty quickly. Shirts were discarded on the floor before they even reached the cracked door to the room that he assumed was Roxas' and by the time they got inside, Axel's belt was off and Roxas was in his underwear. And then there was more kissing. Axel wasn't exactly sure how it happened, but the next thing he knew they had tumbled onto a twin bed and Roxas was kissing him _so _good. A certain part of the blonde's anatomy, though still covered, was moving against his own, grinding, rocking, arousing him even faster than he'd imagined.

Getting his pants off became Axel's number one priority, so off he shoved them. He didn't even bother unbuttoning and unzipping them, and it wasn't until then that he realized he'd still been wearing his work pants, which were too constricting on his loins.

With the irksome garments out of the way, Axel could feel the heat of the blonde's flesh on him, even through his underwear. He couldn't keep himself from sliding his hands down to cup the boy's rump, pushing the fabric around messily and exploring the area with profound certainty that it was one of the best asses he'd ever felt, and if there was a single ass on earth that he wouldn't mind sticking his dick in, it would have to be that one.

"Mmmph! Hnn…" Axel moaned, parting their sexy kiss, "Do you have anything to use for lube? I don't care how much I drank, I am _not _going to take you dry."

Clearly Roxas hadn't thought that far ahead, if he'd even thought at _all _about going home with a man. "Umm… there's some Vaseline in the nightstand? Will that work?"

"Yeah, but it's oil based. It'll dissolve a condom," Axel warned.

"I'm clean…" said Roxas.

"So am I," Axel said honestly.

It was decided then. Roxas wriggled out from under him to reach over to the drawer and grab the square plastic jar. It was only then that finally, _finally, _he took his boxers off. Axel followed, and then he reached for the jar, but Roxas pulled it back. What was it? Did the sight of another penis scare him away, even though he'd clearly been grinding on top of one for the last few minutes?

"What?" Axel said nervously.

Roxas turned slightly pinkish. "I'd rather do it myself…" he said slowly. And before Axel could even piece together what he'd meant, the blonde submerged each of the fingers into the petroleum jelly and brought them to the tightly closed entrance of his ass.

Axel was forced to watch as possibly the hottest guy he'd ever seen plunged his fingers into his own ass and began fingering himself. He couldn't stop himself from grabbing his dick and stroking, if nothing else to relieve the aching need at least a little bit. Roxas was on his hands and knees, giving him a point blank view of what was going on downstairs. The blonde really was gorgeous. He had a perfect, heart-shaped ass, flawless, slender legs, and he wasn't too badly endowed, either.

"Hnng Axel! I want you so bad!" Roxas cried, continuing to stretch himself, "You look good enough to eat, touching yourself for me…"

Axel had to stop jerking to keep himself from coming. "Dammit-hurry up then!" he grunted.

Slowly, delicately, Roxas slid his fingers out one by one. For a moment, Axel had the impossible fantasy of the blonde licking them, his tongue wrapping sensually around each one. But, sadly, he did no such thing. He did, however, place one hand on either side of the redhead's chest, pushing with little force.

"Let me ride you," he whispered hotly.

_Fuck yes you can ride me all damn night, _Axel thought to himself. He let Roxas push him down and climb on top of him, straddling him. The blonde pushed their lips together again and Axel felt the tip of his dick brush against something that felt suspiciously warm and wet. Then Roxas took hold of it, and he was lowering himself, further and further.

Axel squeezed his eyes shut tightly as their bodies came together. Roxas either didn't need to wait or he didn't want to, because just as soon as he'd reached the hilt he started moving. He quickly worked up a pace, leaving Axel in the dust; he lay there uselessly for a bit with nothing to do but take it in. It was clear that Roxas wanted control, and he had taken it.

Eventually Axel caught up and their paces matched, at which point Roxas began to get very vocal.

"Ohhh Axel _yes!_" he shouted, thrusting down harder into Axel's cock. "Give it to me!"

If the blonde had been trying to get Axel prematurely worked up, he had succeeded. Every breath was strained with the effort not to come yet, to hold out for just one more thrust. Then it was coming out, ribbon after ribbon of white semen. But not from Axel, from Roxas.

"God, Axel –me, I—c-coming!" he screamed, and that was it for Axel.

With a loud, shuddering moan, he tensed up and climaxed, releasing everything he had into his silver lining. He just hoped it wouldn't leave an ugly stain.

~o~

"Axel? Hey… Axel."

Warm sunlight streamed over the redhead's closed eyes, which was very odd, since his bedroom was on the west side of his building. Stranger yet, somebody was tentatively poking him. "Hey, if you're not gonna wake up, could you like roll over, maybe? It's like twelve in the afternoon and I need to pee."

_Roxas. _In his bed!?

"Huh?" he said loudly, sitting up immediately. Which turned out to be a really bad idea; his head was spinning something fierce. "Ughhh, my head," he voiced aloud, dropping his face into his palm. He peeked between his fingers, and what he saw was _not _to be expected. Why was his dick out? Usually he slept in boxers, at least…

Looking around, he strained to remember why he was in a strange room at strange hours in the afternoon in a strange state of dress with a massive hangover. He remembered Roxas getting really mad at him, then leaving the restaurant together, and then…

His eyes fell on Roxas, who, given the small size of the bed, was somewhat trapped underneath him. Right, because they had sex. _Good _sex, and then they went to sleep, Axel told himself.

"Oh! Sorry," he said quickly, scrambling to the side to free the blonde. Roxas sat up, but rolled over modestly so that Axel couldn't see him. As if he hadn't gotten a good look the night before. Axel tensed up. Was he embarrassed because he thought it was a mistake? Or could he not remember? His expression gave away nothing, leaving Axel to stew in his toxic uncertainty. "You okay?" he tried.

Roxas turned his head around, but not much else. "Hm? Oh, yeah. Just, trying to get my head to stop spinning. If I got up now, I'd hit the floor in a second." He paused. "Umm, this is gonna sound awful, but I am definitely drunk. I can feel the drunk in me. And you're naked, in my bed. Did we uhh…?"

"Yeah…" said Axel, waiting for the fireworks.

"Okay. I thought so, but I wasn't sure if I passed out after the wine picnic or not. Everything's all fuzzy and shit… Okay, I really need to pee. I'll be back."

Roxas got up and left the room without another word, leaving Axel thoroughly confused. He untwisted the sheets that were tangled up between his legs, both to give him something to do, and to help gather himself a little better. When everything was straight and smooth, he pulled the sheet up so that it was up to his waist. He was glad to see, at least, that he didn't have the embarrassing problem of morning wood.

When Roxas came back into the room, he had put on a pair of boxers. He sat back down at the foot of the bed, moaning and rubbing his head.

"Hey Axel?"

"Mm?"

"Don't take this the wrong way…" he started carefully. Axel braced himself to be told to leave, to be told that this wasn't such a good idea after all, that Roxas isn't really gay, he had just been confused. "…but I'm not really comfortable with the idea of randomly sleeping around."

It was better than being told flat out to leave, anyway. Axel was quick to jump all over it. "No no! I totally understand! That's really not like, me, I mean, you—"

"I know, I know, you can't get enough of me," said Roxas, that quirky smirk beginning to shine through. "So I figured the best solution for this would probably just be if you went out with me. Because then it wouldn't be random, would it?"

Axel could hardly believe his ears. After all those months of fruitlessly hitting on him, teasing with him, and slipping him lewd suggestions, Roxas was asking _him_ out? "Y-yeah, I suppose it would."

Roxas laughed gleefully. "Your face!" he exclaimed, scooting over so that he was within reach of Axel. "Is it really so surprising? The fact that I still hang around you after all this time has to count for something, right? For the record, I am, most definitely not all the way straight."

The blonde placed his hands on Axel's thighs so that he could lean forward and kiss him, a good, full kiss. The first _real _one to come of many.

"Oh my god, I'm _doomed,_" said Axel, smiling. "You ain't ever getting away from me now, sunshine."

"Good," Roxas agreed, grinning, "I don't plan on it."


End file.
